


Perks of a Protege (Gift for Larrykitty)

by TiberiusPonificus



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Femdom, Straight Shota, master/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiberiusPonificus/pseuds/TiberiusPonificus
Summary: This story is a gift for artist LarryKitty, featuring his colt OC Himmel.While taking on a job in the mountains, the ex-soldier Tempest Shadow and her student Himmel find themselves seeking shelter in a cave to wait out a snowstorm. All too quickly, their relationship takes on a whole new dynamic!
Relationships: Tempest Shadow x OC
Kudos: 2





	Perks of a Protege (Gift for Larrykitty)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I don't confuse my usual readers with this story. LarryKitty and I traded ideas on a straight shota story, and this little diddy came from it! Hope you enjoy regardless. Look up Larrykitty for an idea of what Himmel looks like.

A heavy thud echoing through the frosty woods marked the end of the fierce battle that felt like it lasted longer than it actually was. The beast had put up a good fight, but for Tempest Shadow, hardened former warrior of the Storm King’s army, and Himmel, her young protege, the outcome was obvious. Tempest Shadow’s strength alongside Himmel’s agility proved to be too much for the beast threatening the nearby village.

“And stay down…” Tempest Shadow told the beast, knowing it wouldn’t understand her, much less respond.

“Those were some good moves, Master!” Himmel cheered. “I was almost worried for a moment.”

“There was no reason to be worried, boy. I’ve faced tougher than this stupid beast,” Tempest reassured him as she started walking away. “Come. We need to inform the village we’ve succeeded.”

“Wait. We’re just gonna leave it here like this?” Himmel asked, quickly walking behind her. “You sure it’s dead?”

“If it survived, it will know better than to come near here,” Tempest answered. “Even the dumbest of monsters recognize when there’s something stronger than they are.”

“If you say so…” Himmel said, glancing back at the beast’s body before quickening his pace to keep up with Tempest.

The way back to the village proved to be a greater chore than it was following the beast’s tracks. Because it was attacking people who were traveling between villages, the two of them needed to travel off the beaten path in order to find it. Unfortunately, recent snowfall had covered their own tracks, meaning they couldn’t trace back in order to reach the beaten path.

“I think we’re lost…” Himmel said worryingly, looking around and seeing no sign of civilization.

“Damn. We were out too long,” Tempest only commented.

“What do we do?”

“If we can get a higher vantage point, we’ll have a better chance of seeing the village from there,” Tempest advised. “Climbing shouldn’t be too hard for you, I hope? I don’t want to have you on my back the whole time.”

“I can climb just fine! I climbed trees all the time back home!” Himmel asserted.

“That’s not exactly the same, boy…” Tempest replied in an annoyed tone. “But I’ll take your word for it.”

A cliff leading to what seemed to be a higher point happened to be nearby. True to Himmel’s word, he scaled the rocky wall with very little issue. Tempest had to admit to herself she was impressed with the boy’s natural talent for adventure. She would almost think it was a hobby, with how eager he seemed to take down ne’er-do-wells and explore new locales. A thought couldn’t help but to occur to her, that perhaps in some other version of this world, she would be much like him.

The two reached the clifftop in short time, climbing onto a more even plateau than they expected. It didn’t matter that they were now at a higher viewpoint, as the snow had gotten worse, blurring their vision. Tempest growled in contempt at how the weather decided to hinder them.

“I can’t see a thing!” Himmel complained. “Now, what do we do?”

“We’ll have to hold off on our trip back. Find a place to hunker down until the snow dies down,” Tempest answered. It was a good thing she had her protégé carry some supplies just for such an occasion.

“Master, look!” Himmel shouted, pointing towards the next cliff wall. There was clearly an entrance to a cave, leading deeper into the mountain. “We can wait in there!”

“It’s as good a place as any,” Tempest reasoned. “We’ll need to be careful. Usually, these caves are home to beasts.”

“If there are any, we’ll just beat them up like the last one and make them share the space!” Himmel boasted, flexing his fist in bravado.

His master briefly showed a moment of earnest shock. When she was his age, she already knew the dangers such beasts posed. She had the scar to prove it, after all. Seeing her protégé be so confident about their chances spoke to not only his bravery, but his faith in his teacher. Thinking on this, she brandished a small but sincere smile.

“Right. Let’s get inside before we freeze.”

The cave seemed fairly large, at least big enough that Tempest didn’t need to crouch as she walked. Finding a dry enough branch, she let off a small spark in order to light it as a torch. So far, it didn’t seem as though anything was inside the cave.

The two of them eventually reached a branch in the cave’s path, with the faintest light reaching through one way. Looking inside, they found a wider part of the cave, with a hole in the ceiling that let in the moonlight. In the center of this cave clearing was a small body of water, unfrozen even in the cold weather.

“Look, Master!” Himmel shouted, pointing at the water. “I can see steam coming from the water!”

“That makes this a natural hot spring,” Tempest commented. “I’m surprised that the villagers haven’t found this.”

“We should let them know about this when we get back! I bet they’d love it!”

“Let’s make sure it’s safe first,” Tempest said as she approached the water. Dipping her fingers into the water, it seemed warm enough. “A nice temperature.”

“So it’s safe?” Himmel asked.

“Seems so. And since we’re here, I feel like I could use a bath myself,” she said, an assured smile on her face, seemingly unaware of the blush across her protégé’s face.

“Oh! Well, uh…why don’t I stand guard and make sure no one interrupts you?” Himmel said nervously, turning around and was about to walk away, were it not for his teacher’s hand suddenly gripping his scarf with such force that he couldn’t move. “Eep!”

“Not so fast, boy. You’re coming in with me. If I could use a bath, then you absolutely need one,” Tempest insisted.

“But…but…you’re a girl!” Himmel tried to reason.

“Good to know you have eyes,” Tempest replied sarcastically. “And I’m well aware you’re a boy. Do you really think your teacher’s the kind of woman who’d get nervous seeing a boy naked?”

“Notatall!” Himmel blurted out. “But…good boys don’t look at naked girls…”

“Hmhmhm…” Tempest gave a small chuckle before pulling Himmel close enough to wrap her arms around his shoulders. “If that’s all you’re worried about, then if I don’t tell anybody, and neither do you, then it would be fine, wouldn’t it? You’d still be a ‘good boy’ in people’s eyes…”

“...You promise?” he said after a moment of silent contemplation.

“Of course. Consider it a promise from your teacher,” she answered, with a tone that was uncharacteristically, but geniunely, gentle. “Now then…”

Before Himmel knew it, his teacher’s hands were at his pants, and were promptly pulled down, revealing his naked waist. Distracted by this, Tempest took the opportunity and pulled off his scarf, followed by grabbing his long-sleeved tunic and pulling that up over his head. The poor boy was dazed from all the movement, but had enough mind to speak.

“Master, stop! I can undress myself!” he pleaded.

“I need to make sure you get in just in case you chicken out at the last second,” Tempest said in a teasing sort of way. She kneeled down and pushed him gently, making him stumble out of his shoes and pants. Now completely naked, Himmel tripped over his feet and landed face first into the water.

“What was that for, Master?” Himmel shouted once he got his head out of the water. The water was high enough where he was up to shoulders sitting down.

“I couldn’t just leave you standing stark naked in the cold air,” she answered snarkily. “How’s the water?”

“Huh?” Himmel hadn’t noticed it when he first fell in, but the water felt comfortably warm. Already, he could feel his muscles relaxing in the water’s heat. “It feels nice.”

“Good,” she replied as she began to remove her armor. Starting with the arms, she simply let them fall where they would. Himmel watched intently, as he had always expressed an interest in her armor.

“Where’d you get that armor, Master?” he finally asked.

“It’s a gift from Princess Twilight. This set is based on armor I used to wear,” she explained as she removed the breastplate. “It’s augmented to help me use whatever magic I can muster.”

“That’s so cool…” he said, mesmerized at the idea as Tempest moved on to the waist pieces and legs. As she removed her tunic, revealing wrappings around her chest, Himmel suddenly snapped back to reality and turned around, his face red. “Urk!”

“I already told you I don’t mind if you see me naked,” she told him, undoing the wrappings and letting her breasts breathe.

“I know, but I still want to be courteous!” Himmel exclaimed, his face getting redder.

“A gentleman through and through, hm?” Tempest sighed playfully. Himmel still wasn’t looking, but he could hear her stepping into the water. “That’s fine and all, but you should know that if you tense up like that, you destroy the purpose of being in the hot spring!”

Himmel heard more movement in the water, but he was too slow to keep Tempest from grabbing him under his arm and pulling him towards her. Before he knew it, his back was right up against his teacher’s body. He couldn’t relax at all, feeling her breasts pressing at the back of his head and her legs surrounding his body. Her firm arms were locked across his chest, her legs tucked under his own, ensuring that he couldn’t escape her grasp. Resting her back on a jutted out rock, she was in a comfortable position, but her student was anything but.

Being embraced by such a strong woman, the two of them completely naked, Himmel’s heart was beating hard enough to be heard in his ears. With how much his teacher’s armor covered, he never would have imagined how her naked body looked. Toned, yet it still felt somewhat soft to the touch, pressed against his own skin. Her breasts were by no means big, but they were still a noticeable size. All these thoughts rushed in at once, making his own body tense up even more.

“You really ought to relax, boy,” Tempest said, derailing Himmel’s train of thought. “Many would step all over each other to be where you are right now.”

“I’d gladly trade places with them,” he said snidely, even though he couldn’t hide his nerves. “A hero isn’t like this…”

“Now now, don’t get so full of yourself,” she chided. “You’re not a hero yet. You’re still only a boy.”

“But if I don’t start being a hero now, how can I expect to help others?” Himmel exclaimed, splashing the water in front of him. “I just…want to be somebody people like…”

“Himmel…” Tempest said in her sternest tone, causing the boy to freeze. She rarely ever called him by name. Her arms loosened their grip around him as well, to his surprise. “Look at me.”

Slowly, Himmel shifted his body around. His eyes couldn’t help but to look at his teacher’s body. Skin like chocolate, with light shadings from scars left by various battles. Her body was slack, her muscles loose, something he’d only seen when she was asleep. Her arms were where the most scars were located, received from defending herself. Though her body was lax, her abs still had some slight definition. His eyes stopped right at her chest, unable to stop from staring. He was so distracted that he hadn’t realized Tempest’s hands were moving until they grasped his head, if only to adjust his view higher.

Tempest’s expression was a mix of different conveyed emotions. Her smile was genuine, not one of domination or pride. It was though she was in some kind of pain, but not physically. Perhaps she was showing sympathy for him, so eager to make something of himself no matter what the cost. She seemed like she would cry at any moment.

“Master…?”

“I don’t mean to tell you you’re still a boy to insult you,” she said. “I’m trying to tell you that you shouldn’t be in such a hurry. You’re still a child, and you should take the time to enjoy being one. This time is shorter than you realize, and some people…barely get to have one.”

“I…I didn’t mean to make you worry!” he hurriedly said, afraid that he had made her upset. “I wanted to be better than other boys! So I wouldn’t be called a brat anymore…so I…could make you happy…”

“For crying out loud…” she sighed, but not in an angry way. She pulled Himmel towards him again, burying his face in his shoulder. “You already make me happy, my student. Each day, I’m amazed by what you’re able to accomplish. I don’t want you to get too proud of yourself though, so I don’t say it as often as I want to. You are dear to me already, and I want to be able to cherish this time we still have. So if there is something you want to do, right now’s a good time.”

“You mean it?” Himmel asked once he drew his face apart from his teacher’s shoulder.

“Of course,” Tempest said, still smiling. “We’re already close enough to take a bath together. I can’t imagine what else you’d – mm!”

What stopped Tempest mid-sentence was her student suddenly lunging forward and giving her a full kiss on the lips. Her breasts were squished against his small chest, her head held in place by his hands. The boy’s eyes were shut tight, perhaps in an attempt not to be intimidated by his teacher’s visage so close. Their lips were still closed, him not knowing how an intimate kiss works, but it still seemed to hold his interest. Finally, he let go of her face, falling backwards on his butt into the water, having had to get on his knees to kiss her. The two of them sat there in stunned silence, catching their breath.

“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Tempest said, getting a hold on the situation. Himmel could only shake his head in response. “Was there anything else you wanted to do?”

“Uh…can I…hug you?” he asked in an almost uncharacteristic manner. She figured he had finally let the brave face go. It was…adorable in a way.

“Usually, a hug comes before a kiss, but that doesn’t mean ‘no’,” she answered, opening her arms. “Come here.”

Nervously, Himmel approached her, opening his arms to slip under hers and resting his head right on top of her breasts. She could only give a slight grin at how cheeky it was. Now he was acting his age, she thought. With one hand at the back of his head and the other at the middle of his back, she held the boy’s body close to hers.

Tempest had never thought about how her student’s body felt before this moment, being so close together with no clothes on. He felt surprisingly soft to the touch, which was strange to her given how much activity he seemed to get up to. Before she knew it, she found herself running her hand up and down Himmel’s bare back. Himmel only responded by pressing himself closer, probably feeling the most comfortable he had been in a while. The fact that he felt so safe around someone like her filled her heart with an indescribable joy that she wanted to make last as long as possible.

And then, she felt it. Something pressing against her stomach, right where Himmel’s waist was. While it wasn’t by any means hard, it was stiff enough for her to notice.

“Himmel,” she intoned politely but sternly. “Something’s poking me…”

“Urk!” Himmel tensed up and immediately pushed himself off of Tempest, turning himself around and covering his crotch. “I’m sorry! It just…happened on its own!”

“I’m not upset, Himmel. You are a boy, after all. And far less naïve than I had pegged you for,” Tempest said. “Why don’t you come back here? I’ll help you out.”

“You will? How?” Himmel asked, but instead of words, his teacher responded by pulling him back to her. Once again, he found himself with the back of his head pressed against her chest. This time, her hands traveled down his chest, under his arms and hands, finally resting right on his stiff boyhood. “Mm!”

“Just relax and allow me to do this for you,” she calmly told him. Her fingers gently gripped his shaft, while Himmel nervously moved his hands away and let her work. Slowly, she moved her fingers up and down, causing her student to twitch and whimper. “You ever do this for yourself before?”

“Y-Yeah…is that bad?”

“I’d be more concerned if you didn’t. Someone who gets pent up and doesn’t take care of it gets irritated very easily,” she explained. “To be honest, I’m kind of flattered you got like this because of me.”

“R-Really?” Himmel asked as he squirmed and twitched in pleasure.

“Don’t think me someone who cares what others think of her, but not everyone’s attracted to muscly girls like me,” she answered.

“But you’re…so strong!” Himmel reasoned, losing his focus to the sensation of his little cock being handled. “Who wouldn’t like that?”

“You’d be surprised, my boy,” she replied. “Now, enough words.”

Tempest’s hands began to move faster, stroking Himmel’s shaft at a greater pace. With her other hand, her fingers found the boy’s little scrotum, drawn out by the warmth of the hot spring, and began to gently massage it. At this point, the boy was struck dumb, only able to make small little moans and gasps, his hips instinctively moved up and down.

His moans quickly grew louder, his breathing more intense. His teacher could tell he was getting close. She squeezed her fingers just a little tighter, her strokes made with purpose and emphasis. Finally, Himmel let out a small scream as white fluid flew from his boyhood.

“There we go…” Tempest said as she watched her student slump back. “We feeling better?”

“Uh-huh!” Himmel was able to gasp out. “Thank you, Master…”

“Oh, don’t thank me just yet,” his teacher told him. “We’re not nearly finished…”

“We’re not?” he asked, looking up at his teacher’s face.

“You made so many nice noises just now, your teacher couldn’t help but get excited herself,” she explained, moving away from Himmel and sitting herself up at the spring’s edge. “And now, as the one who made me like this, you gotta be a big boy and take responsibility.”

“Responsibility?” Himmel asked, but rather than answering, his teacher simply spread her legs open, showing the bush of purple hair between. Just under that hair, Himmel could see the lips of his teacher’s vulva, just slightly open enough to see the light flesh inside. “What do you want me to do?”

“Why don’t you take a closer look? You’ve never seen what this looks like, have you?” she asked with a slight smile. Himmel only shook his head before crawling closer to get a better look. The boy was so mesmerized by the sight of his teacher’s most vulnerable spot that he hadn’t noticed her moving just slightly. Suddenly, her leg was hooked around his head and his face forcefully pushed against her vulva.

“Mmph!” Himmel let out a muffled sound. Just him making that noise so close to her nethers made her shudder just slightly.

“Now, lick. Consider this your teacher’s lesson,” Tempest ordered with her firmest yet non-aggressive tone. Himmel peered upward at his teacher’s face, smiling a rather mischievous smile. The smell coming from her body was almost overpowering, her pubic hair tickling his lips. Having never done anything like this in the past, Himmel did as he was told and stuck out his tongue.

It was almost like the inside of her mouth, but tasted much saltier. He tried not to focus too much on the flavor and felt around with his tongue. Some parts a little bumpy, some parts were smooth. The inside of a girl was so much more complicated than he would’ve ever imagined! To steady himself, he grabbed on to her thighs and kept licking.

For someone with no experience, Himmel was showing some skill with that tongue of his. She found herself grabbing on to the boy’s head to keep him steady. It must have been a long time since she had this, because it felt so much better than she was expecting. Perhaps it was his smaller tongue reaching more precise spots. Or maybe it was the power rush from holding someone so small. It hardly mattered in this moment. Right now, she was enjoying herself.

“Boy, you’re a natural!” she moaned. “Try using it a little closer to the top.”

Himmel followed her instruction and began moving his tongue closer near the top. There, he could feel a small nub, close to where her vulva began. He investigated the spot with his tongue, feeling around it and lapping it as he reached the center. It seemed to be a good thing to do, as Himmel could hear his teacher starting to make muffled little yelps, covering her mouth to control the noise level. Her grip on his head became tighter as he kept lapping that spot.

Finally, her body tensed up as let out a loud moan, even through her hand covering her mouth. Her leg bent further, pushing Himmel’s head so close, he couldn’t use his tongue anymore. It didn’t last long, as her body seemed to uncoil just as quickly as she had curled from the pleasure. Her breathing slowed as she laid down on her back.

“Phew! That’s the best I’ve had in a while, boy!” Tempest said through slightly labored breath. “That felt so good! How about you?”

But there was no response from her student. Her first thought was that she may have smothered the poor boy and that he had passed out. This thought was quickly interrupted when she felt his hands on her legs. Looking over, she was shocked to see her student starting to climb over her. What’s more, his eyes seemed to be glazed over, as though he wasn’t completely present.

“Himmel?” she called to him, but got no response. Instead, he took hold of Tempest’s legs and spread them further. He quickly leaned over, and she could feel the boy’s penis, once again erect, pressing and poking at her vagina. “Hey!”

Himmel still didn’t respond. The slickness of his teacher’s vagina made it a simple matter to slip his penis inside. She shuddered slightly, feeling it slip inside her. It certainly wasn’t the biggest one she had ever done this with, but the situation made it a different experience entirely. There was a part of her that wanted him to keep going, just to see what he’d do.

Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to lay back and allowed him to do as he wished. Even though he seemed to be lost in the motions, it looked as though he was able to read her body language. In response, he lowered himself until his face was pressed between her breasts. Wrapping his arms around her chest, he began to move his hips faster and faster.

Not wanting him to stop, Tempest’s legs enclosed around Himmel’s hips, making sure he stayed in place. She also found her hands at the back of his head and the small of his back. How was it possible that this small boy pumping himself inside her was so pleasurable?

“Come on, boy. Don’t stop now,” she said, unsure that he would hear her. Not that she believed he would stop soon. There was something in her that wanted him to keep going as long as possible. How young and small he was didn’t matter in this moment. There was only the two of them in the world.

Soon, Himmel’s speed seemed to reach its peak. Nearly his whole body was moving now as he was nearing his climax. Finally, he thrust with as much as he could muster, and Tempest could feel something warm burst inside her. The ride was over, and as sad as she was that it was over, she was pleased to have the experience at all.

“Haa…” Himmel panted as he raised himself before he blinked a few times. Life returned to his eyes, and the realization of his actions hit him like a ton of bricks. His face turned red very quickly and his lips quivered. “M-Master! I’m so sorry! I…”

“Calm yourself, boy. You’re not in trouble…” Tempest said she sat herself up and placed a hand on her student’s face. “In fact, that felt really good.”

“It…it did?”

“We might do that again, that’s how good it was…” she said, with what looked like the most genuine grin she ever donned. “Looks like I got a lot more to teach you! Sound good, Himmel?”

“Yes, Master Tempest!” Himmel replied, his eyes aglow with excitement. Tempest had to admit to herself that it was all worth it to see that look on the boy’s face, and that she would do all in her power to make sure it never faded. Taking the boy in was the best idea she ever had.


End file.
